pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder Wiki:Campaign Setting Inclusion Initiative
In conversations with Paizo editorial staff and contributing freelancers, both online and in person, it was repeatedly indicated that the usefulness of the wiki relied upon it being more comprehensive than the available sourcebooks. Since PathfinderWiki can not create new content to add to Paizo's output, we must work to create a hyperlinked repository of all sources so that new users need only go to this single resource instead of multiple published books. And to do that, we need a baseline from which to build. That baseline is the Campaign Setting hardcover. As long as the CS remains the most comprehensive resource on Golarion, the wiki will never have the audience (and thus the contributing membership) that I think we all want. For this reason, we have undertaken the largest project in the history of the wiki: incorporate all information from the Campaign Setting into the wiki as systematically as possible, building on this foundation with additional sourcebooks, adventures, etc after this is done. To facilitate this and ensure that we don't skip sections, below is a listing of all sections in the book. Please unbold any section you have completed, leaving a signature on the same line when done. Use the talk page to ask any questions or comment on the process. ''Campaign Setting'' contents Below are the main headings within the Campaign Setting which we should focus on. Some have been left out because they do not fall within the Scope of the project (such as domains, random encounter tables and feats). When committing to a specific topic, please place the template at the top of the root page on the subject to indicate that it is being worked on and by whom. Subarticles do not need this template but can include the template, should you feel the need. Thus Absalom would have the CSII template, but neither Absalom/Districts nor Grand Council would even though both articles will be updated as part of the inclusion of the Absalom chapter of the CS. : See also: Category:CSII Chapter 1: Characters *'Races' **'Dwarves' **'Elves' **'Gnomes' **'Half-elves' **'Half-orcs' **'Halflings' ***'Azlanti' ***'Chelaxian' ***'Garundi' ***'Keleshite' ***'Kellid' ***'Mwangi' ***'Taldan' ***'Tian' ***'Ulfen' ***'Varisian' ***'Vudrani' **'Other races' *Classes **'Barbarian' **'Bard' **'Cleric' **'Druid' **'Fighter' **'Monk' **'Paladin' **'Ranger' **'Rogue' **'Sorcerer' **'Wizard' Chapter 2: The Inner Sea * Intro **Absalom -- yoda8myhead 00:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) **Alkenstar -- yoda8myhead 16:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) **'Andoran' **'Belkzen, Hold of' **'Brevoy' **'Cheliax' **'Druma' **'Galt' **'Geb' **'Hermea' **'Irrisen' **'Isger' **'Jalmeray' **'Katapesh' **'Kyonin' **'Lastwall' **'Linnorm Kings, Lands of the' **'Mammoth Lords, Realm of the' **'Mediogalti Island' **'Mendev' **'Molthune' **'Mwangi Expanse' **'Nex' **'Nidal' **'Nirmathas' **'Numeria' **'Osirion' **'Qadira' **Rahadoum -- yoda8myhead 01:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) **'Razmiran' **'River Kingdoms' **'Sargava' **'Shackles' **'Sodden Lands' **'Taldor' **'Thuvia' **'Ustalav' **'Varisia' **'Worldwound' *'Beyond the Inner Sea' **'Casmaron' **'Azlant' **'Arcadia' **'Crown of the World' **'Tian Xia' **'Sarusan' Chapter 3: Religion * Abadar -- Heaven's Agent 05:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) * Asmodeus -- Heaven's Agent 23:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) * Calistria -- Heaven's Agent 06:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) * Cayden Cailean -- Heaven's Agent 07:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Desna -- Heaven's Agent 05:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Erastil -- Heaven's Agent 03:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Gorum * Gozreh * Iomedae * Irori * Lamashtu * Nethys * Norgorber * Pharasma * Rovagug * Sarenrae * Shelyn * Torag * Urgathoa * Zon-Kuthon **'Achaekek' **'Aroden' **'Besmara' **'Droskar' **'Ghlaunder' **'Groetus' **'Kurgess' **'Milani' **'Sivanah' **'Zyphus' *'Archdevils' *'Demon lords' --Aeakett 15:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *'Empyreal lords' *Four Horsemen --Vagrant-Poet 21:32, 20 July 2009 (UTC) **'Diabolism' **'Green Faith' **Prophecies of Kalistrade -- yoda8myhead 03:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) (verified existing article complete) **'Whispering Way' *'Great Beyond' **'Inner Sphere' ***'Elemental Plane of Air' ***'Elemental Plane of Earth' ***'Elemental Plane of Fire' ***'Elemental Plane of Water' ***'Ethereal Plane' ***'Material Plane' ***'Negative Energy Plane' ***'Positive Energy Plane' ***'Shadow Plane' **'Astral Plane' **'Outer Sphere' ***'Abaddon' ***'Abyss' ***'Axis' ***'Boneyard' ***'Elysium' ***'Heaven' ***'Hell' ***'Maelstrom' ***'Nirvana' Chapter 4: Organizations *'Aspis Consortium' *'Eagle Knights' *'Hellknights' *'Pathfinder Society' *'Red Mantis' *Lesser Groups --brandingopportunity 20:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter 5: The World *'Intro' *Timeline -- Brandingopportunity 6 July 2009, 12:39 (UTC) *'Darklands' *'Domain spells' *'Equipment' **'Weapons' **Armor -- Cpt kirstov 00:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) **Firearms --Cpt kirstov 21:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) **'Equipment' *'Fauna' *'Flora' *'General feats' *'Languages' *'Lost Kingdoms' **'Harrower' **'Low templar' **'Pathfinder chronicler' **'Red Mantis assassin' **'Shackles pirate' * Psionics * Technology * Time & Space --brandingopportunity 01:48, 26 July 2009 (UTC) (Info on festivals in Holidays and festivals; info on planets on their individual pages) * Trade * Weather & Climate Appendix C * Natu Tuata * Stricia Zuzulova * Stronfeur Uherer * Tjaden Ludendorff --Aeakett 18:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC)